


Наедине

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), whisky_soda



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for first adventure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Лалли исчез за пару часов до заката.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена — Второе приключение, глава 4 [стр.109](http://sssscomic.com/comic2.php?page=109) (eng) или [1084](https://acomics.ru/~stand-still-stay-silent/1084) страницей (в ру.переводе)

Лалли исчез за пару часов до заката. Только что стоял рядом — и испарился. Если бы Эмиля спросили, куда тот пошел, он бы только руками развел. Он покрутил головой, — все были заняты. Миккель увлеченно болтал со смотрителем. Сквозь будто пережеванные слова то и дело доносилось: «картофель», «помидоры», «сорняк». Сигрюн и Рейнир по очереди толкали тачку с землей. Возможно, поспорили, у кого хватит сил — в споре пока счет вела тачка. Кошка ела траву.

Эмиль помахал рукой, открыл рот, закрыл. «Я скоро вернусь», — он дернул Миккеля за рукав. Тот покосился, кивнул и продолжил беседу. Совсем скоро, добавил Эмиль про себя. Тут же бежать некуда. Он развернулся на каблуках — чертова финская кошка! с чертовыми длинными ногами! — и чуть было не ринулся вниз по склону. Но остановился. Не будет же Лалли проворачивать этот трюк дважды? Трижды, мрачно напомнил он себе.

Эмиль кинул взгляд в сторону каменной ограды. Здесь было так мирно: ветер играл с листьями на деревьях. Пахло землей и травой. Дневное тепло мягко укутывало. И мошкара еще не повылезала отовсюду. Если не знать, что там, за оградой, можно представить себе уютный сад или тропинку, которая ведет в другую часть острова. Можно представить дерево, в тени которого так легко спрятаться от жары и от нудной учебы. Эмиль вздохнул. У Лалли было право остаться наедине со своей памятью. Я только проверю, пообещал себе Эмиль. Посмотрю — и все.

Калитка — от петель шел запах свежей смазки — поддалась легко. Эмиль облизал губы, откашлялся, неловко потирая ладони. Тропинка вилась, словно брошенная на землю лента, но сократить путь было нельзя. По бокам — череда наспех обработанных камней с именами, и везде один итоговый год. Везде, кроме одной плиты. Эмиль остановился над символическим надгробием Туури, присел на корточки и осторожно дотронулся — поверхность оказалась шершавой и теплой. Такими же были нагретые от погребального костра камни, из которых они соорудили Туури могилу там, в Тихом мире. Рядом — еще череда имен с одной и той же фамилией: Хотакайнен. Мерно стрекотали кузнечики. Через канавки выдолбленных букв ползла гусеница. Но Лалли здесь не было.

Эмиль поднялся, вытащил из кармана платок и вытер ладони от пыли. «У меня столько вопросов к тебе, — тихо пробурчал он себе под нос. — Но для начала один. Куда ты смылся?» Эмиль осмотрелся еще раз, поджал губы. Где-то в солнечном сплетении пружиной сворачивалось беспокойство. Но Эмиль старался идти не спеша, как будто это место диктовало свои правила. Сохраняй тишину, не говори громко. Не бегай, не шуми, береги сон окружающих. «Твой отец занят», — донеслись слова из прошлого.

Эмиль осторожно прикрыл за собой калитку, вздохнул глубоко и бросился сквозь нескошенную траву, вниз — к причалу. Он ничего здесь не знал и только надеялся, что это единственный путь для отплытия. Пару раз споткнулся, едва не влетев носом в сожженный остов дома — тоже надгробие. Извинился. Выбежал на каменную дорожку и ринулся вниз. Спугнул зайца. В глаз влетела какая-то фигня. Эмиль выругался, на бегу пытаясь проморгаться и вытащить заразу. И неожиданно для себя оказался на причале — он думал, до него бежать дольше. И едва успел затормозить, чтобы не сигануть в воду.

Свесив ноги с мостика, Лалли рыбачил.

— Чертов финский ублюдок! — запыхавшись, выпалил Эмиль, плюхаясь на задницу. Щеки горели. Легкие жгло. Эмиль лег на помост и раскинул руки. Небо было офигенно красивым: чистым и ясным. Как и глаза придурка, склонившегося над ним. Лалли выглядел спокойно, умиротворенно даже.

— Хочешь порыбачить? — спросил он, кивая в сторону второй удочки, оставленной на настиле. Эмиль ее не сразу заметил.

Эмиль припомнил пару матерных оборотов от старших коллег по армии и просто кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Лалли замер рядом с ним, с интересом разглядывая. А потом протянул ладонь: узкую, с длинными пальцами. Эмиль моргнул, на место беспокойству пришла какая-то странная лёгкость и глупость. Он улыбнулся, взял Лалли за руку — кожа приятная на ощупь, сухая, с мозолями, — сжал аккуратно. И только после этого сел — сам, без помощи, — но Лалли не отпустил. Держать его за руку было важно — что объяснимо. И приятно — та самая глупость.

Рыбачили они молча. Лалли сидел близко-близко, отчего их ноги почти соприкасались. Эмиль подавал наживку и снимал пойманную рыбу. Тишину иногда нарушали всплески воды, крики птиц. Ветер обдавал то запахами трав и прогретой солнцем земли, то чем-то соленым и кислым. В озерной глади отражались первые закатные всполохи. Лалли, подумал Эмиль, отлично вписывался в эти места. Он вспомнил растерянного и сонного Лалли в Муре. Он вспомнил остовы сгоревшего отцовского дома и ворохи пепла, носимые ветром. Эмиль вздохнул. Можно было только догадываться, как здесь все было раньше.

— Если я правильно спрошу, — прокрутив пару раз в голове фразу на финском, он медленно начал, — ты же ответишь? — Лалли на него покосился с тем самым выражением любопытства, после которого можно было ждать что-то ехидное, кивнул. — Это хорошо, потому что я составлю целый список вопросов, когда мы вернемся. — Лалли коротко — Эмиль был уверен, что ему не показалось, — улыбнулся, и легко толкнул его плечом.

— Когда мы вернемся, — эхом повторил Лалли.

— Ага, — Эмиль с раздражением отмахнулся от начавшей заедать мошкары. — Но для начала: предупреждай, если куда-то собрался. Я беспокоюсь.

Лалли фыркнул, вздохнул, глянул с укоризной. Эмиль уже хотел вскинуть руки, он все понял: «Глупый Эмиль».

— Спасибо, — сказал Лалли.


End file.
